Popping or jumping toys have been available in the marketplace for more than a century. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 202,990 (1878) to Chinnock disclosed a jumping toy in the form of a doll. In 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,969 to Spector disclosed a figure that may be launched by inserting a post into the figure to engage an elastic spring concealed in the figure. And, in 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,392 to Fortunato disclosed a toy rocket and launching assembly in which a post was inserted into a rocket body that engaged a rubber band for propelling the rocket. However, while popping toys have been available for some time, considerable room remains for advancement in the art.